The Legendatrix (episode)
The Legendatrix is the fourth episode of Richard 10: the Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot The episode starts in what appears to be Richard about to transform into SpiderMonkey for an unknown battle, but is interupted by a narrator who takes the audiance to an alternate timeline that shows present Richard and a past Richard who are about to battle Jail-Berd. Present Richard transforms into Clockwork, past Richard into Upchuck, for his first onscreen appearance. Jail-Berd reveals to be too powerful for both, making both Richards go "Legendary", proving them to have the Legendatrix, rather than the Alpha-Omegatrix. Jail-Berd was able to pin both aliens. Luckily, Legendary Upchuck was able to build up stomach energy and spit it at Jail-Berd's torso. Being free from Jail-Berd's grasp, Legendary Clockwork transformed into WildMutt and tackled Jail-Berd, while Legendary Upchuck transformed into Upgrade and weakened Jail-Berd with his eye laser. Jail-Berd freed himself from WildMutt and flew off. Later, it is heard the Jail-Berd is once again attacking. Running off as Fast Track and XLR8, the two Richards get ambushed by Jail-Berd, and his partner, General Mischief. Fast Track transformed into Rath and rapidly punched Jail-Berd. XLR8 transformed into Eye Guy and began shooting lasers at Mischief. Rath was again pinned by Jail-Berd, making him go Ultimate Rath and throwing Jail-Berd off of him. Eye guy merges four eyes on his lower arms into one eye on each and shoots fire lasers from them. Jail-Berd and Mischief retreat, much to Ultimate Rath's disappointment. After getting back to base, the two Richards find the place nearly destroyed and Matt and Destiny gone. Past Richard transforms into WildMutt and determines that Jail-Berd and Mischief kidnapped them. Again as Fast Track and XLR8, the two Richards run to Jail-Berd's base, where they see Mischief using technology to transform Destiny into a full nodite, and to turn Matt into Ultimate Matt. Quietly, Fast Track turns into Jury Rigg and begans fighting Mischief. XLR8 tranforms into RichardWolf and starts screaming at Jail-Berd. Mischief and Jail-Berd pin the two down. Suddenly, the two are blasted off the Richards due to mana. Due to the transformations not being complete, Destiny and Matt had their normal brains. Matt and Jury Rigg worked on the machine, transforming Destiny and Matt back to normal. Jury Rigg transforms into Cannonbolt and rams Jail-Berd. RichardWolf transforms into Four Arms and slams Mischief into the ground. MK arrives to take Jail-Berd and Mischief to prison. Back in the main timeline, Darama is being taken to the Null Void. Major Events *Jail-Berd and General Mischief team up. *Upchuck, Legendary Clockwork, Legendary Upchuck, Eye Guy, RichardWolf, Cannonbolt make their debuts. *Destiny becomes a full anodite. *Matt turns into Ultimate Matt again. Characters Heroes *Main Timeline Richard *Alternate Timeline 17-year-old Richard *Alternate Timeline Destiny *Alternate Timeline Matt *Alternate Timeline 10-year-old Richard Villains *Jail-Berd *General Mischief *Darama (Main Timeline) Aliens Used By Main Timeline Richard *Spidermonkey By Alternate Timeline 17-year-old Richard *Clockwork *Legendary Clockwork (debut) *Wildmutt *Fast TrackFasttrack (2x) *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Jury Rigg *Cannonbolt (debut) By 10-year-old Richard *Upchuck (debut) *Legendary Upchuck (debut) *Upgrade *XLR8 (2x) *Eyeris *WildMutt *Frequenine (debut) *Four Arms Trivia *This episode takes place in an alternate timeline. *This marks the first episode in which there is a narrator. **The narrator sounds very similar to Professor Paradox from Ben 10, this also seems strange considering the fact that the narrator takes the audiance to a different timeline *This episode includes a Richard from the past, which the main timeline lacks. *It is unknown why Past Richard was in the time of Present Richard. *It is shown that Eye Guy can merge four eyes into one on each of his lower arms and shoots fire lasers from them. *This marks the first uncensored usage of Ultimate Rath. *Ultimate Matt is seen again. *Multiple times, Jail-Berd pins the two Richards down. *This marks the first time a villain is shown but has no speaking lines. Category:Episodes